


Bel Ami (Милый Друг)

by fandom KosmoOluhov 2020 (KosmoOluhov)



Series: Космоолухи. Драбблы-мини G-T [8]
Category: The Ransom of Red Chief - O. Henry, Космоолухи - цикл книг Ольги Громыко | Kosmooluhi - books by Olga Gromyko
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmoOluhov/pseuds/fandom%20KosmoOluhov%202020
Summary: Два кибервора украли Irien'a у бедной старушки и очень об этом пожалели.
Series: Космоолухи. Драбблы-мини G-T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Bel Ami (Милый Друг)

**Author's Note:**

> два брата-хакера в каноне упоминаются в рассказе «И много, много радостей команде принесла», а также в повести «Сложности перевода». В роли Милого Друга — очаровательный Кеша, Irien-69, он же Иннокентий, он же поганец, он же октопоид, он же фаллоимитатор с подсветкой. В тексте использованы персонажи фанфика «Мальчиши-плохиши» https://ficbook.net/readfic/9004863, согласие автора получено

Дельце обещало нехилый профит. Тысячи, а то и десятки тысяч. Я и о миллионе мечтал. Но все по порядку. Мы тогда с Бартом, вышедшим по УДО, были на Аркадии. Там к нам и пришла эта идея — похищение. Коньяк был паленый или рыба несвежая, не знаю, разум наш помрачился, но догадались мы об этом гораздо позже.

На этой Аркадии, скажу я вам, есть одно селеньице, вроде комфортабельного дома престарелых. Скучнейшая, заросшая дроком и вьюном деревушка, и называется она, само собой, Мулен Руж. Живет в этом приюте одна прелестная и безобиднейшая старушка, которой впору у окошка носки вязать и кошек приваживать.

У нас с Бартом — он после отсидки, я после… с Айзеком, одним словом, расплатился — было единиц восемьсот на двоих, а требовалось нам для одной жульнической операции с перепродажей контрафактной техники тонн десять.

Мы укрыли наш катер в лесу и поселились на окраине этой милой деревушки, закосив под мусорщиков, чтобы приглядеться и разведать, что у них там да как. Выяснилось, что в этой гламурной богадельне на каждого постояльца приходится по парочке киборгов, что старички и старушки в этом оазисе нашли утешение в продукции незабвенного Ржавого Волка и киборгофилия там цветет пышным цветом. Богатенькие сеньоры обзавелись хорошенькими девочками и мальчиками, выдавая их… за своих внуков. Вот же старые пройдохи!

Ну что ж, тем большую сумму за такую куколку можно будет взять. И легче будет осуществить задуманное. Так как шум поднимать и названивать в полицию дедули с бабулями не станут — постесняются. Да и нет тут в радиусе сотни миль ни одного полицейского участка. Этот городишко может послать за нами в погоню только престарелого шерифа с его же артритным помощником. DEX'ов в поселке нет. Одни Mary да Irien'ы. В общем складывалось все замечательно.

Присмотрели мы в качестве жертвы одну престарелую даму, явно из состоятельных. Домик у нее хотя и на окраине, но соответствует. Хороший такой домик, штук на двести тянет. Поговаривали, что у престарелой дамы дочка какая-то магнатша. Сама на Аркадии бывает редко, но маме на жизнь подбрасывает. И «внука» ей подарила. Звали старую леди Катрин Эскотт. Вот ее мы и выбрали в качестве своей жертвы. Вернее, не ее, а принадлежащую ей кибернетическую игрушку.

Старушка была дамой сентиментальной, вела светский образ жизни, устраивала по субботам чаепития, следила за модой и посещала ближайшую фитнес-студию. Что касается ее киберкуклы… Тут следует дать некоторые пояснения.

Первый раз мы увидели это порождение генной инженерии и нанотехнологий, когда как бы невзначай прогуливались мимо дома жертвы. Irien — а это, конечно, был Irien — гулял в саду. По тому, как он себя вел, так сразу и не скажешь, что кукла. Ходит, головой вертит, цветочки нюхает. Я бы и сам усомнился, если бы мой планшет сигнал не поймал. Есть у меня такой хитрый виртуальный «щуп». Я им на расстоянии этих кукол раскалываю. Даже если где в доме или на корабле прячутся. Этот «щуп» у меня на частоту их процессора настроен, ловит по отражающим колебаниям, чтобы куклы ничего не заподозрили. А то некоторые хозяева своим игрушкам особую защиту ставят, от таких, как мы с Бартом. Чтоб типа не сперли. Но я эту фишку давно раскусил. Знаю, как обойти. Не получится в лоб, так через задний… В общем, понятно.

Подготовившись, пошли на дело. Идем, значит, мы по улице. Барт для виду мешок на гравиполозьях тащит, пыхтит, надрывается. По виду и не скажешь, что хакер. Грузный, почти лысый. И я с ним, тоже в синем комбезе, вроде как с метелкой. Идем вдоль изгороди. По сторонам зыркаем. Там старички расслабленно живут, никого особо не опасаются. Ограждения низкие, окна без решеток. Раздолье для киберво… То есть для желающих заработать. Остановились напротив старушкиного дома. Барт мешок поставил. Пот вытирает. А я с метелкой вожусь — «щуп» настраиваю. Смотрим — гуляет. На нас — ноль внимания. Ну, а чего ему на нас смотреть? Он же не DEX. Программ в него, конечно, под самое темечко напихано. Чтоб хозяйку ублажал. ИЛ-ка прокачанная. Игры там всякие. Сценарии. Сюжеты. А вот охранной программы нет.

Я его «щупом»-то зацепил. Стал защиту ломать. Тут-то он нас и засек. Не то чтобы засек. В голове дискомфорт образовался. Вроде как захмелел. Остановился. Соображает. Потом к нам повернулся. Сканирует. Был бы на его месте DEX, уже бы в боевой режим перешел. А этот — моргает! И взгляд такой… Нет, тогда мне это и в голову не пришло. Просто показалось. Это я уже позже извилину приложил, сформулировал. Он же нас тогда раскусил. Сразу. Едва только виртуальный крючок зацепился, так он про нас уже все знал! Вот же пройдоха кибернетический! Но вида не подал. Тупым прикинулся. А я поверил. И «взломал» его на раз-два. Подумал даже: «Вот лохи. Гвоздем вскроешь. Развели бабулю».

Да у него и бабуля эта как хозяйка третьего уровня обозначена. А основного хозяина нет. Странно. Опять же, странно это мне потом стало. А тогда радовался, кретин. И на радостях попытался себя втюхать как владельца первого уровня. Не получилось. Я еще раз. Опять не идет. Ну ладно, думаю, и третьего хватит. Вместо бабули. Вписал. И маню его пальцем. Иди, мол, сюда.

Он идет. Едва ли не вприпрыжку. Радостный такой. Как-то даже неудобно стало. Он пока шел, я его характеристики просмотрел. Ух, повезло! Не просто Irien, а из последних, ну, тех, что еще успели на рынок выбросить, до того как чокнутая эта корпорацию перекупила. Irien-69! Тридцать пять штук за новенького! Обалдеть. Вот везуха. Это тебе не DEX какой побитый да заморенный. Это предмет самой что ни на есть бесстыдной роскоши. В цене и через год не упадет. Потому что нет таких больше. Не выпускают. Раритет. И внешности соответствующей. Бабы от таких млеют. Волосы льняные, глаза огромные. И смотрит на нас так доверчиво-доверчиво. Мне аж не по себе стало. Вроде как невинное дитя сманиваем.

Барт меня в спину пихнул.

— Ну чего возишься? Давай, уводим его, пока никого нет.

Я в эти его доверчивые глаза смотрю и спрашиваю:

— Пойдешь с нами?

А он подался вперед, весь такой преданный, заждавшийся.

— Конечно, хозяин. С тобой — на край света.

Барт фыркнул.

— Эй, хочешь леденец?

Вытащил из кармана несколько штук и протянул Irien'у. Тот, скотина, взял, повертел и швырнул в Барта. Да так ловко, что попал ему прямо в глаз. Барт вскрикнул.

— Ах ты, поганец! Это обойдется старушке в лишнюю тысячу. А ну, полезай в мешок.

Запихали мы его в мешок и поволокли в наше убежище. Свое логово, «логово похитителей», мы устроили в пещере по другую сторону холма. Там мы сложили наши вещи, чтобы сразу смыться, не возвращаясь в поселок.

Уже ближе к вечеру, когда стемнело, я оттащил гравитележку со всем оборудованием мусорщиков в контору, чтобы следующая смена его не хватилась и не подняла тревогу. Обратно добирался часа два.

Подхожу и вижу, что Барт сидит на камне и размазывает по лицу… помаду. Где только взял? Чуть поодаль, на поваленном дереве сидит Irien и плетет венок. Я приблизился, он меня увидел. Засиял, заулыбался.

— Ах, мой любимый хозяин, это для тебя. Я так истосковался. Я так ждал.

И — ко мне! И давай об меня тереться! И бедром, и задницей. Ну в общем, всем, что у него там есть. Я от него отпихиваюсь, а он — ни в какую. Только ресницами обиженно хлопает. Барт сидит, посмеивается.

— Во-во, вкуси в полной мере. Я тут от него уже часа два отбиваюсь. Помаду вот мне вручил. Боюсь спиной к нему повернуться. Уговорились, что я невинная девушка и до утра должна хранить свою девственность. Но утром меня этой девственности лишат.

Похоже, мы с Бартом полностью вписались в его заложенные программы. И он отрабатывал их в полное свое удовольствие. Конечно, все было бы гораздо проще, если бы у нас был транспортировочный модуль и мы бы его туда засунули. Но модуля у нас не было. Вообще после того, как мы нарвались на того япошку с последней партией, нам транспортировочный модуль никто не продаст. Да и денег у нас таких нет. Я его и без модуля в гибернацию загнать хотел. Приказывал, команды вводил. Так он подремлет пять минут и опять за свое. Что-то у него с этим блоком подчинения неясное было. То ли защита какая особая стояла, то ли взломанный уже. Я бы разобрался, если бы все примочки при мне были. Так их тоже япошка конфисковал. Все, что осталось, — «щуп» да старый планшет.

Сели мы ужинать. Этот… элитный нагреб себе целую миску и давай лопать за обе щеки. Да еще болтает.

— Как у тебя тут чудесно, хозяин. Природа, чистый воздух. Мне еще никогда так не везло. И весело. Ты такой забавный. И друг твой тоже… Мур-р, очаровашка!

И пытается поцеловать Барта. Тот отшатывается.

— А мне так скучно. Сиди дома да сиди. А мы в свинг-клуб поедем? А в стриптиз-бар? А на Новый Амстердам? Ой, хозяин, как мы там повеселимся. У моей старой хозяйки денег немеряно. У ее дочки тоже киборг есть. DEX. Тупой! Мартином зовут. Чуть что, драться лезет. Я его уже два раза побил. Хозяин, а хочешь, я тебе массажик сделаю? Нет? А почему? А эротический?

И вот все в таком духе. Я сижу и думаю: «Ну какой дебил это все ему инсталлировал?» Или это… не программа? Нет, не может быть! Irien'ы разумными не бывают! Разумными бывают только DEX'ы и Bond’ы. А про разумную секс-игрушку кто-нибудь слышал? DEX'ы разумные потому, что у них процессор особый, в симбиозе с мозгом работает. Да и то один на десять тысяч или даже реже. Брак такой заводской. Пробой в нейронных связях. У Irien'a процессор другой, более примитивный. Им же мозг, собственно, и не нужен. Они другим местом… думают. Кто ж так пошутил? Правда, я когда «щупом» его тестировал, характеристики процессора были необычные. Больше к DEX'овскому подходят. Может, и усложнили для 69-х, чтоб не только трах… ну чтоб поговорить можно было. Вот он и болтает.

Этот кибервибратор мне каждые пять минут массажик предлагал. И все ближе подсаживался. Пока я на него не прикрикнул. А Барта он вообще запугал. Тот от одного только вожделеющего взгляда шарахался.

— Слушай, кукла, а ты обратно к старой хозяйке не хочешь? — спросил я.

Пацан сразу так жалостливо ресницами захлопал. Я уж думал — заплачет.

— Хозяин, что я сделал не так? Если я провинился, накажи меня. Я плохой мальчик. Я очень плохой мальчик! Только не отдавай меня обратно. Там же опять этот изверг приедет. Дексяра недоделанный. Он меня на шкаф загонит.

— Ты же его побил.

— Ну да, побил. Два раза. А он меня… три.

— Ладно, будешь пока здесь жить.

— Спасибо, хозяин. Ты такой… душка.

— А почему ты такой болтливый?

— У меня программа стоит. «Bel Ami» называется.

И кто ж ему такую программу написал? Надо же, «Милый друг».

Потом мы легли спать. Были у нас спальные мешки и надувные походные матрацы. Киборга мы уложили посередине и приказали ему спать. Он сначала лег в типовую позу, на спину, руки по швам, но пролежал так очень недолго. Я уже задремывать стал, как вдруг кто-то нежно пощекотал мое ухо и хрипло, страстно прошептал:

— Хочешь, я тебя согрею?

Я аж подскочил.

— А ну, спать! Я твой хозяин, и ты должен меня слушаться.

— Накажи меня, хозяин. Я плохой мальчик. Как ты меня накажешь?

— Я накажу тебя сном. До утра.

Irien вздохнул и обреченно ответил:

— Приказ принят к исполнению.

Вот теперь я понимаю, что значит «хозяин третьего уровня». Кукла слушается только с третьего раза.

Утром я проснулся от дикого визга. Визжал Барт! Да, да, натурально визжал. Не орал, не рычал, не матерился, а именно визжал. Как баба! Они так голосят, когда у них на рынке из-под прилавка чего стащат. Или крысу увидят. Но чтоб так орал мой брат! Мой брат, здоровый, сильный мужик, под центнер весом.

Я вскочил как ужаленный. Вижу — верхом на моем брате сидит этот… Милый друг и пытается снять с него штаны! При этом что-то ему шепчет и деловито так, со знанием дела, оглаживает. Ну да, они же договорились, что «невесту» утром лишат невинности. Вот киборг и выполняет условия игры.

— А ну, прекрати! — заорал я.

Киборг остановился и снова посмотрел на меня совершенно несчастными глазами. «Ну как же так? — будто спрашивал он. — Мы же договорились!»

— Спать, — приказал я.

Irien неохотно слез с Барта и принял типовую позу. Но глаз мы уже не сомкнули. Барт больше вообще не спал, пока эта чертова озабоченная кукла была с нами. Да и я тоже опасался. Заснуть я не мог. Сел и включил планшет. Барт на меня покосился.

— Что, Гомер, боишься, что он на тебя переключится? — насмешливо спросил он. — И переключится. У него же программа запущена. Он обязан ее выполнить. А ты не можешь его остановить. Думаешь, кто-то согласится выложить десять штук за этого маньяка?

— Да уверен! Он у старушки небось в любимчиках. Вон какой ухоженный да откормленный. Ладно, готовь завтрак. Я схожу на разведку.

Я бродил по окрестностям, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Время от время смотрел вверх. Не сканирует ли местность полицейский дрон. Ничего. Тишина. Вдали дремлет эта живописная деревушка, откуда мы сперли Irien'a, и ни намека на полицию. Никто не рыщет на гравискутерах, не отдает команды поисковым DEX'ам, не поднимает флайеры. Может быть, старушка еще не знает, что ее озабоченное киберсокровище украли?

Когда я вернулся, увидел, что бедняга Барт стоит, прижавшись к стене, а киборг подкрадывается к нему, вытянув губы для поцелуя.

— Эй, что случилось? — крикнул я уже издалека.

— Этот… маньяк полез ко мне целоваться. Ну я его и огрел. А он сказал, что его еще никто не отвергал и он намерен добиться от меня взаимности.

Я отвлек киборга и велел ему собирать цветочки. Он охотно согласился. Барт с облегчением вздохнул.

— Слушай, Гомер, если он такой самостоятельный, он сам в деревню не уйдет? Как-то все это странно.

— Не уйдет. Я же у него хозяином прописан. А у старой хозяйки ему не нравилось. Скучно, говорит. И там его какой-то DEX обижал. Однако надо как-то с этой старой хозяйкой связаться. Что-то они там не шевелятся. Не ищут ценное оборудование. Может, он гулял раньше? Вот старушка и не волнуется. Надо ей письмо написать. Хочу спуститься в деревню на разведку.

Барт взглянул на меня почти с отчаянием.

— Гомер, ты же не оставишь меня с этим… орудием наедине? Не оставишь меня? — Он понизил голос. — Ты бы только видел, как он на меня смотрит.

— Как?

— Влюбленно.

Я позвал Irien'a и приказал ему вести себя хорошо. Он невинно и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— А хорошо — это как?

— Слушайся Барта.

— Слушаться? А мы будем играть в Раба и Господина?

— Да, он будет твоим Господином, и ты будешь его слушаться.

— Ладно, я буду его слушаться. Я буду любить своего Господина.

Я покосился на него с подозрением. Уж очень он выглядел довольным.

Потом мы с Бартом стали сочинять письмо старушке, а Милый Друг снова принялся плести веночки. Барт умолял меня назначить выкуп не в десять тысяч, а всего лишь в пять.

— Пусть я буду должен тебе эти деньги. Я отработаю.

Я не смог ему отказать. Вот такое письмо мы сочинили.

«Госпоже Катрин Эскотт

Ваш сладкий мальчик у нас. Никакие самые ловкие полицейские и даже их DEX'ы его не найдут. Единственное условие, при котором вы можете получить его обратно, так это пять тысяч единиц. Деньги должны быть переведены на указанный нами счет сегодня в полночь. Номер счета будет вам указан позже, если вы примете наши условия. Как только деньги будут получены, ваш киборг вернется к вам в течение трех часов в целости и сохранности.

Если вы попытаетесь обратиться в полицию или обмануть нас, то вы никогда не увидите вашего Милого Друга.

Эти условия окончательные. Дайте ответ сегодня же до половины девятого на указанный электронный адрес.

Два злодея»

Чтобы отправить письмо через анонимный сервер на электронный адрес Катрин Эскотт, который значился в официальной адресной книге Аркадии, мне необходимо было спуститься в долину и подцепиться к свободному вай-фаю. А это было возможно только поблизости от местного бара. Когда я уже собрался уходить, ко мне подошел киборг.

— Хозяин, ты разрешил мне играть в Раба и Господина, пока тебя не будет.

— Конечно, играй. Вот Барт с тобой поиграет.

— А что надо делать? — с подозрением спросил Барт.

— Ты будешь давать мне всякие приказы, а я буду тебя ублажать, — сладко произнес Irien.

Я не стал уточнять, что это за приказы.

— Барт, это недолго. Поиграй с ним. А то его совсем замкнет.

Глаза у Барта были как у предназначенного в жертву кролика. Irien многозначительно облизнулся.

— А что я должен приказывать? — хрипло спросил «Господин».

— Ну, например, сделать тебе массажик.

Irien мягко опустил руки на плечи Барта.

— Гомер, прошу тебя, возвращайся быстрее! Жаль, что мы не назначили выкуп в две тысячи.

Я спустился в долину, зашел в бар. Там сидело несколько ребят из службы доставки. И какой-то космолетчик. Я поговорил с ними. Кто-то сказал, что вроде как стало известно, что у одной из жительниц киберворы украли Irien'a. Что прилетела ее дочь на своей яхте. И что эта дочь собирается вызвать полицию, но точно еще ничего не известно. Я отправил письмо и покинул долину.

Поднявшись к пещере, я там никого не застал. Ни Барта, ни киборга. Не зная, что делать, я сел и стал ждать. Рано или поздно что-то случится. Прошло совсем немного времени, как из-за кустов появился полуголый Барт в каком-то странном одеянии из листьев. Он схватил одну из бутылок с водой, жадно отпил и вылил часть на голову. Вслед за ним, также из кустов, появился киборг. Двигался он, как и полагается этим киберкуклам, совершенно бесшумно. И лучезарно улыбался.

— Прости меня, Гомер, — заговорил Барт, отдуваясь, — но я не смог терпеть. Прости, брат. Я многое видел и многое прошел. Я мужественный человек, даже смею назвать себя настоящим мужчиной, но иногда даже такие, как я, ломаются. Я прогнал эту чертову куклу. Просто приказал ему убираться на все четыре стороны. И плевать, сколько он стоит. Говорят, что самое страшное, что может выпасть на долю человека, — это рудники на Гоморре, но даже там никто не подвергался таким пыткам, каким подвергся я.

— Что же случилось, Барт?

— Сначала мы играли в сказки «Тысячи и одной ночи». Я был Шехерезадой и должен был каждую ночь рассказывать истории, чтобы избежать… нет, не смерти, а лишения девственности. А потом мы играли в гарем султана Сулеймана, и я был там евнухом. Ну то есть меня едва не сделали евнухом. А потом я выслушал все новеллы Декамерона и должен был в них участвовать. Потом мое терпение лопнуло. Я послал его к его… чертовой старушке! Пусть с ней играет в Декамерон. И даже пинка дал. А ему понравилось! Да, нам нужны деньги, мы теряем выкуп, но я хочу сохранить рассудок. И остаться мужчиной!

Барт снова отпил воды. Он выглядел как осужденный, которого помиловали на эшафоте.

— Барт, ты не помнишь, в нашей семье не было сердечных заболеваний?

— Нет, только цирроз и гонорея. А что?

— Тогда оглянись.

Барт обернулся, увидел Милого Друга, упал на землю и начал с подвываниями кататься. Мне пришлось вколоть ему успокоительное. Потом я его уверил, что мы закончим дело сегодня же. Что ответ придет вечером и в полночь на нашем счету уже будут деньги. Или… не будут. Даже если не будут, мы все бросим и свалим. Тогда Барт немного приободрился и даже пообещал поиграть с Irien'ом в «Оттенки серого».

Ровно в назначенный час мне на почту пришел ответ от Катрин Эскотт. Вот что там было:

«Двум злодеям

Дорогие мои, сегодня я получила ваше письмо насчет выкупа, который вы просите за то, чтобы вернуть мне моего Кешеньку. Полагаю, что вы уже полностью осознали и раскаялись в содеянном. Я готова принять моего мальчика обратно. Но с одним условием. Вы заплатите мне 600 единиц. Я куплю на них Кешеньке конфет. Он их очень любит.

P.S. Лучше приходите ночью. Моя дочь Корделия, прибывшая накануне, надеется, что Кешенька исчез навсегда, и я даже не хочу вам рассказывать, что она сделает с вами, если вы приведете Кешеньку обратно.

Искренне ваша

Катрин Эскотт»

— Ну и наглая бабка! — воскликнул я. — Нет, ты видел?

Но Барт вовсе не считал ее наглой. Он смотрел на меня с мольбой бессловесного, страдающего существа.

— Гомер, ну что такое шестьсот единиц? Это сущие пустяки. У нас есть восемьсот. Мы можем расплатиться. Я и часа не выдержу рядом с этим сексуальным маньяком. Я боюсь заснуть, понимаешь? Я все время держусь за штаны. Кроме того, госпожа Эскотт очень добрая женщина. Она просит за него всего шестьсот единиц. А ведь могла навешать на нас долгов тысяч на десять. Или вообще на всю стоимость Irien'a.

— Честно говоря, Барт, ты озвучил мои мысли. Да пошло оно… Отвезем это киберсокровище к его хозяйке. И смоемся с этой планеты.

Мы наплели Милому Другу, что идем в гости к одной очаровательной женщине и что эта женщина с удовольствием поиграет с ним в «Оттенки серого». А на следующий день мы его заберем.

Ровно в полночь мы явились в дом Катрин Эскотт. Вместо того чтобы любоваться своим увеличившимся счетом, я переводил в банк Аркадии шестьсот единиц. Потом я стер себя из строки хозяина третьего уровня и восстановил имя хозяйки.

Казалось, все уже было улажено. Милый Друг все так же лучезарно улыбался, а когда увидел свою старую хозяйку, побежал к ней вприпрыжку. Мы вздохнули с облегчением. Но тут из комнаты вслед за старой леди вышли двое — элегантная дама в дорогом комбезе, а с ней высокий русоволосый парень.

Парень окинул всех присутствующих сканирующим взглядом и… перешел в боевой режим.

— DEX! — завопили мы с Бартом.

— Они его все-таки вернули! — произнес DEX, надвигаясь на нас.

— Мартин, стоять! — закричала элегантная дама.

Все трое, Irien, пожилая леди и молодая, кинулись к DEX'у, чтобы его удержать.

— Вероятность того, что мы его удержим дольше трех минут, не более шестнадцати процентов, — пояснил Милый Друг.

— Нам хватит! — крикнул Барт. — Мы успеем добежать до канадской границы.


End file.
